Harry Potter and The Girl
by TheOneAndOnlySammy
Summary: Harry and Hermione have big plans for valentines day... H/Hr! R/L! R/R


*Harry secretly likes Hermione. She likes him. Victor Krum transferred to Hogwarts to be by Hermione. Well Hermione liked Krum all right but he was not the kind of guy she could see herself spending the rest of her life with. He was really nice (most of the time) but he was just a friend. Ron and Lavender are going out. When Harry changed Hermione started making new friends she and Ron where still friends and Harry was still one of her friends too but now she Lavender and Cho where almost never seen apart. Hermione and Harry are Prefects now. Well it is the day before Valentines Day and Harry is in the great hall eating breakfast. *  
  
Harry looked up just as Hermione walked into the room. It was the day before Valentines Day. This year they both decided they would do something about it. Harry was going to finally admit his love for Hermione in a letter. Wait no he would tell her on Valentines Day. Hermione on the other hand had let her good friend Cho tell Harry how much she liked him just a little less than a month ago. After she knew that Harry liked her but not in that way (or so she thought) she decided that she would make him like her. She would find a way. Harry had secretly had a crush on Hermione for 7 years. Hermione had not so secretly liked Harry since the moment she laid her eyes on him seven long years ago.  
  
Well Hermione had decided that this Valentines Day Bawl would be different no matter what she would dance with him he had no choice. She knew that if she asked him to dance he would because he was that sort of person. He was handsome, nice, caring and friendly. That is why he had been one of her best friends up till fourth year. In fourth year, he changed. He started hanging out with other people. He stopped hanging out with her and Ron and started hanging out with Oliver Wood more often. (Not that this was completely bad.) Then in sixth year, he came back. He was back to the good old Harry almost. He still hung out with other guys but he hung out with Ron at the same time but he was back to the good old Harry Hermione had fallen in love with.  
  
Well today was the day. Harry was going to tell Hermione that he secretly loved her. However, when he went to tell her a sudden surge of fear came over him. What if she did not love him any more? Well he didn't care he decided that it had been long enough so he was going to do something he didn't know what yet but he was going to do it.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked for Harry as she entered the Great Hall. She had something special for him. A letter that was filled with her love for him. Maybe it would make his thoughts for her change. She walked up to where he was sitting and put the envelope onto his empty plate. Then she sat down across from him and to hide her blushing looked down at her plate hopping that her letter would make him like her. While he was reading the letter, she looked up to see what his reaction was. HE WAS SMILING! That meant he was HAPPY! When he finished reading it he decided what he would do, he kissed her lightly on the cheek then ran up to the Gryffindor Tower. He would of liked to stay but if his surprise were going to be ready on time, he would have to start work on it right now.  
  
Hermione just sat there in total bliss. Harry had liked her letter. He had liked it a lot. He had liked it so much he had kissed her. If he liked her then why had he run off so quickly? She didn't care all she knew was she had to tell her two best girl friends Lavender and Cho about it. They would be so happy for her. On the way to the Prefect Common Room *that is where prefects and any one the prefects tell the password to hang out* she ran into Ron. "Oh 'Mione how was that thing with Harry? Lavender told me all about it. Well I have to go Harry and I are working on something. Bye Herms" and with that he was running down the corridor as fast as he could. Hermione was so relived now she would not have to tell Ron. But she was also angry at her friends because they had promised. Well she forgave them. So after saying the password "Frisbee-King" she went in to tell Cho Lavender and Ginny all about it. Mean while in the Gryffindor Tower Harry and Ron where feverishly getting things ready for tonight. Tonight right before dinner Harry would go get Hermione and Lavender and they would sneak out of the castle and then go wherever the girls decided. "Oh CRAP! Ron I forgot to tell Hermione that I loved her and ask her to come tonight." Then he ran to go find her. Hogwarts was enormous. But 


End file.
